Missing you
by Lolalove123
Summary: Just a peddie one shot. About Patricia's sadness because she misses Eddie, don't worry happy ending! : x LL.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot.

If people like it I may turn it into a story,

It was in my head anyway.

X LL.

Patricia's P.O.V:

I sat in the apartment, which will have been for the second month, alone. I sat on the sofa, trying to focus on the Jeremy Kyle show. I was freezing, and had two blankets wrapped around me, fluffy socks and slippers. It was winter, and I hadn't expected anything less from an apartment...well, at least ours didn't have very good plumbing. Yes, I said, _'Ours'_, and that's because I live with Eddie, my boyfriend. Only he was away in the army. I just wanted him to be here now; he'd started a month ago, and was supposed to come back on Wednesday. It is Sunday night. All I want to do is be in his arms. My world is a mess without him, and sometimes all I do is just cry, because I miss him that much. Yes, I actually cry.

I sighed as I tightened the blankets grip around me. I wanted it to feel like Eddie was holding me, but instead I was holding myself. Blinking back tears, I got up to make myself a cup of hot chocolate. New York isn't all bad, but when you're actually from England, and everyone drools over you're accent, it can get a little annoying.

"Ow!" I squealed, jumping back. "I didn't think the mug was that hot..." I murmured, picking up the broken pieces of the mug, and then wiping the milk off the floor. Abandoning the idea of making a new batch, I wandered into the bedroom, gathering dirty clothes off the floor. I picked out a shirt, which was Eddies, and brought it close to my face. I hugged it, as it smelt of his cologne.

"I can't take this any longer, I thought I was stronger!" I sobbed. I know this is, the part, where the end starts. I hate this part right here; I just can't take my tears. I thought it was temporary, but it seems this may well be permanent. Serving the country and all that is supposed to be an honor, and I get it. I just...miss him.

* * *

I finally went to bed at one, at that Monday morning. Drifting in and out of sleep, I kept dreaming the same thing, but in different ways all the time.

"_What do you mean he's...gone?" I asked. _

"_Miss Williamson, Edison died in a shooting...I'm very sorry" He said, handing me the telegram. I scanned it carefully, and then dropped to my knees in despair._

* * *

Then I woke up from the nightmare. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. And so I looked down to see what had happened. A pair of arms were around my waist. What. The. Heck.

"Oh my god! Who the heck are you?" I shouted, prising his hands off me.

"Yacker, it's late and I just got off a plane! Let me sleep!"

"Eddie!" I exclaimed. I snuggled back into him. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too. How come you woke up?" He mumbled, half asleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning, and you can tell me why you're back so soon..." I yawned. After that we both fell back into a deep sleep.

Slimeball was back.

So I hope you enjoyed it,

Just something that got stuck in my head.

Review!

X LL.


	2. Chapter 2

So...

I got a lot of feedback saying that this should be a story...

So I'm going to make it into one.

X LL.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V:

I woke up and realised it ten o'clock. I was going to be late for my coffee with Joy, but who cared when your boyfriend was home! Speaking of Eddie, where in hecks name was he?

"Eddie..." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. The familiar smell of pancakes wafted through the bedroom door and I followed it like a lost puppy.

"So Yacker finally awakes from her long slumber, I should start calling you sleeping beauty!" Eddie beamed, whilst flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, whatever! What are you doing back so soon?" I asked, sitting on the counter.

"We hadn't been attacked for days, and the guys weren't happy wasting valuable time, that they could be spending with their families so they sent us home for a few days! But I can go back if you don't want me here..." He said pouting.

"Of course I want you here! I need you here! Last night I dropped a cup and it broke!" I laughed, whilst remembering what a terrible state I was in. Eddie must have noticed the way face dropped, and kissed my cheek.

"Why the long face?" He asked. Sighing, I hopped off the counter.

"Because...I missed you..." I whispered. "I was in such a terrible state last night; I couldn't even focus on the TV..."

He brought me into his arms, and I softly wept into his chest.

"It's ok, I'm here now..." He whispered into my hair.

* * *

We sat down for breakfast, even though Eddies pancakes were a little burnt, they tasted fine.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" He asked. I stiffened at the word.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" I said sharply. He nodded, understanding it wasn't the right time. Quickly changing the subject he began to talk.

"You 'know, I wouldn't even call this breakfast! It's like ten thirty!" He said. I giggled.

"You're probably right!"

Just then, the phone began to ring. I stood up from my seat, and walked over to where the receiver was.

"Hello?"

"Patricia! Where are you?" An angry Joy spoke through the phone. "You were supposed to be here at ten!"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Joy! It's just that Eddie came back late last night..." I said, trailing off. Her voice immediately softened.

"Oh, ok. I understand the army and all that! We can reschedule for next week if you want?"

"Yeah that would be great!" I said.

"Ok then, speak to you soon!" She said. Then the phone went dead.

"Who was it?" Eddie called from the kitchen.

"Just Joy, she wanted to know why I was late for the coffee date. We needed a catch up, since she's been over in Australia..."

"Oh. We're going on a date tonight!" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Where?" I asked. He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"It a surprise!"

* * *

So that was the second instalment.

Let me know what you guys think,

And whether I should continue!

Review!

X LL.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT!

Hiya! I just wanted to let you know about my poll So let me know which one you like best on my poll, and vote out of the current 'In progress' stories X LL.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V:

"This amazing Eddie, I love it!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it, a private picnic by the lake, under the stars...reminds me of..." He trailed.

"The time I took you into the tunnels blind folded...and you confessed. Buy was that funny when you found out!" I laughed. He shot me a glare. "Sorry!" I managed, a few giggles escaping still. We sat down and broke open the picnic basket.

"Yeah, it reminds me because we had a picnic and then our second kiss" He said.

"Yeah after the cheesy feelings bit!" I added in a mumble. We took out some sandwiches and Eddie had even got chocolate covered strawberries, with whipped cream.

"This is..." I started, but had to stop because it was too perfect for words.

"I knew you'd love it! Better than a fancy old restaurant!" He said grinning.

"Your right, but I would never have gone to a restaurant anyway slime ball!"

Even though we make tacky remarks and call each other horrid nicknames, it was still love. It was our kind of love. Maybe we weren't the ones who went round holding hands, or the ones who stayed up all night on the phone, or calling each other pet names like 'Babe' or 'Honey'. But we were the ones with a feisty love, even if it didn't come around for months. It would still burn bright in our hearts.

"So, do you wanna be cheesy and feed each other the strawberries?" I asked, a smirk playing on my face.

"Do I have a choice?" He retorted.

"Nope!" I smiled, picking a fresh one out of the bowl and plopping it into Eddie's mouth.

"Nice! My turn!" He said, breaking off the stalk and putting it in my mouth.

We stayed like that for about ten minutes before rolling onto our backs and looking up at the stars. The stars stay the same, but life here changes.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"I know that, why do you ask?"

"Because...you're going away on Wednesday and...I don't know what I'll do if I lose you..." I whispered, tears suddenly falling.

"I'll be here Patricia, don't worry! I love you too..." He said, pulling me into an embrace, which quickly escalated into a kiss.

"How about we go home and watch a movie?" Eddie asked, wiping my tears.

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

The Poll will be on my profile

X LL.


End file.
